


Venus is Bright Tonight

by triggerlil



Series: Tumblr Prompts [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Late Night Conversations, Stargazing, The Flying Ford Anglia, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: Ginny and Luna love to sneak out to the forbidden forest past curfew, sit on the Ford Anglia, and look up at the night sky.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Tumblr Prompts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660129
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Venus is Bright Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parsley_sage_rosemary_and_thyme4tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parsley_sage_rosemary_and_thyme4tea/gifts).



The Gryffindor tower was silent except for the soft sounds of sleep: shallow breathing, rustling sheets, the hoot of an owl someplace far across the grounds. 

Ginny slid out of bed. She pulled a jumper over her thin pyjamas and, holding her breath, slowly tugged on a pair of socks and trainers, then padded out of the girls dormitories and down to the common room. 

The fire in the hearth had been reduced to glowing embers, yet the familiar warmth of the room remained, unable to be leached out by darkness. 

Climbing gingerly through the portrait hole, Ginny stumbled onto the landing, only to be steadied gently by a pair of familiar soft hands. 

“Careful,” Luna whispered, intertwining their fingers. Luna was carrying her trainers in one hand, her navy blue socks covered in yellow suns on display. As quietly as they could, they made their way through the castle. Ginny’s trainers making small squeaks, Luna’s socks barely a sound at all. 

Ginny was always surprised by how different everything was at night, somehow more alive than the world had been in waking, energy crackling across each shadowed surface. 

And Luna, of course, looked magical. She always did, but by the light of the moon and Ginny’s Lumos, her blond hair was gleaming, her movements fluid. Even with one of Ginny’s old Weasley jumpers pulled over her pale blue nightgown—Luna looked beautiful. Although every time Ginny saw her, she thought she looked more beautiful than the last time. 

They picked their way through the forest, pushing past scratching branches and climbing over ancient fallen trees, until they made it to a clearing. 

They had been coming here since their seventh year had started, a clearing with just enough space that stars were visible through a gap in the trees. 

The first time they’d come, it had been in the middle of the day, and they had been exploring the forest after feeding the Thestrals. They had lain down in the soft grass and whispered to each other about nothing and everything, while Ginny ran her hand through Luna’s hair. 

The next time, it had been just past curfew. They had stayed in the Quidditch locker room together, Ginny trying to memorize the feeling of Luna’s lips against hers, how she smelled like the moment right before it snowed, crisp and clean, but maybe a little sweet. Yet if Ginny buried her nose in Luna’s hair, it was like oranges and daisies. 

When the grounds were empty and students in bed, they had snuck out of the locker room and made their way to the clearing. Yet the space hadn’t been empty. In the middle sat the missing Ford Anglia, rusted around the wheels, leaves and branches covering the interior, but still the bright, peppy blue that Ginny remembered. 

They  lay back against the hood and stared up at the sky, Luna pointing out constellations and stars that Ginny had never cared to look at before, but which now seemed like sparkling reminders of a love she’d never thought she deserved. 

Now, they took to sneaking out later than ever before, hours past curfew when even the ghosts seemed to be sleeping, the world dark and mysterious, quiet yet alive. 

They lay back  on the old car, and Luna giggled when it flashed its lights happily, making Ginny’s heart soar. 

Luna’s eyes sparkled as she stared up at the sky. “Venus looks bright tonight,” she whispered, reaching out to hook her pinky around Ginny’s. 

In the darkness, Ginny felt love and sappy thoughts rushing through her, things she would cringe at if said out loud during the day, threatening to spill forth into the chilled night air. 

_ Venus can shine all it wants, it’ll never be as bright as you _ , was what she wanted to say, but didn’t. Instead, she turned her head to the side to look at Luna’s profile. “Tell me more about the stars?” 

“Well,” Luna began, and Ginny was lost—not to the sky, but the young woman beside her, who captivated Ginny more than anything she’d ever known. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @non-binarypal7 on Tumblr for this lovely prompt 💖 Please consider giving a kudos/comment if you enjoyed :)


End file.
